My Talking Angela App Wiki
Welcome to the My Talking Angela App Wiki! Hey guys. Feel free to read this Wikia. It's swear-free and definetly intended for kids all around. So grab your kids, sit them down, and get your eyeballs stuck in here. �� Describe the topic This Wikia is made for all the people who just downloaded My Talking Angela or just have some questions. For the people who dontt know! My Talking Angela is a very exciting and fun app that starts off with a kitten named Angela. You will take care of her and play with her until she grows up. It's free on the App Store, too! There are plenty of questions answered so please feel free to read this Wikia. �� Getting Started When you first download My Talking Angela, she will be a little baby in a cradle. There are 4 rooms. The play room, The kitchen, the bathroom and her bedroom.She will arrive in the play room, and the app gives you a ltitle bit of a tutorial on the basics. After that, she grows into a little baby, still standing. You will earn coins and diamonds so as to purchase food and potions (explained later). After she eats, she will get full and refuse to eat anymore. you must brush her teeth after that. Give her a bath too. The more you do these things, a little blue bar at the bottom of your screen will fill up. When it gets to the end, you will gain one more level. Level 2, also described as Age 2. Once you reach level 5, 10, 15, 20 (and so on and so on) Angela will grow taller and transform into a new age group. Level 1-baby Level 5-toddler Level 10 - preschooler Level 15 - kid Level 20 - tween Level 25 - teen Level 30 - student Level 35 - young adult Level 40 - adult The Play Room The play room is designed for all types of play. You can stroke Angela, slap her, poke her, poke her legs, and touch her tail. You can tap the game console to play games with Angela. The games included are Balloom Splash, Happy Conect, Sky High, Bubble Shooter, Brick Breaker, Conect, Tiny Puzzles and Hungry Fish. The Kitchen The kitchen is where you feed Angela. As you breeze past the levels, you will unlock a different food type. Level 1 - Baby Food. Includes: porridge, mini carrots, mini crackers, lollipop, orange juice and milk. Level 5 - Fruits and Veggies. Includes: bowl of fruit, watermelon, coconut juice, capsicums and salad ( varies in versions). Level 15 - Sweets. Includes: bowl of ice cream, cookies, macaroons, sweets, crossiant and chocolate. Level 24 - Comfort Food. Includes: hamburger, waffles with syrup, glass of soda, burrito, slice of pizza and popcorn Level 35 - Seafood and Healthy food. Includes green drink, salad, sushi, yogurt, and more. The Bathroom You will know when you have to wash Angela because she will be all dirty and muddy. When you give her a bath, you grab the soap and lather and rinse her with the shower head. You can also brush her teeth, usually after giving her a meal. You will suck the food particles out of her teeth and brush it. The Bedroom Simple task. Angela gets into bed and you turn off the lamp. Even if you switch rooms, she will still stay asleep unless you turn on the lamp. Clothes You unlock clothes as you level up. There are different types of clothing groups such as, hair, eyes, dresses, glasses, and costumes, and in a new update she has shoes. Stickers Stickers are places in the sticker book which lies in the play room. You get stickers in a pack of 5 everytime you level up. EPIC stickers are stickers that will unlock a specific type of clothing. Potions Potions speed up or slow down Angela's needs. Potions can be purchased in the foods store. ''Note: Nothing costs real money Except purchasing diamonds, stickers or coins. ''There is the: Hungry Potion - Makes Angela hungry (Makes Food Stat 0%) Energy Potion - Skips sleeping (Makes Rest Stat 100%) Max Potion - 100% all stats (user if your stats are 0% or red) Baby Potion - Floats back to baby Adult Potion - Floats up to adult.